The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments used for open and endoscopic surgical procedures for sealing or fusing tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bipolar forceps for sealing vessels, vascular tissues and soft tissues having an electrode sealing assembly which is designed to limit and/or reduce thermal spread to adjacent tissue structures.